Dearly Beloved
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Chloe and Beca are engaged after Chloe finally choosing from the three important girls in her life. However, despite all the rough patches they went through, things started to seem going their way after Chloe got pregnant. But what happens when an "accident" happens and Chloe is rushed to the hospital. Will the beloved couple power through this? Or will It be the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo I was watching tv with my mom last night and we were watching one of her favorite novelas (for you non spanish speaker, novelas are spanish soap operas) lol and it gave me an idea for a Bechloe fic! Lol. So, here I am, posting the first chapter. This will be written in a different format than my other fics. It will be the present mixed with the past. You'll know when the chapters are taking in the past because they will italicized.

I don't own Pitch Perfect nor the characters... that sucks...

I won't keep you from reading the chapter so Enjoy!

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter One**

"Somebody call an ambulance!" yelled a brunette, disappearing from the balcony she was standing on and appearing on the stage in the first floor. She quickly ran to the bottom of the stage, where a redhead was down on the floor, unconscious. "Cynthia Rose, call an ambulance!" The brunette yelled again, holding the redhead in her arms. The audience was crowded around them as well as the employees when the ambulance had finally arrived. The paramedics carefully picked up the red head and carefully laid her on the gurney and began taking her into the ambulance. Before the van went off to the hospital, the brunette called after one of the paramedics. "Can I go with you guys? Please?" The man thought for a minute and asked, "Are you family?" "She's my fiance. She's pregnant! Please... I need to be with her." The man nodded and let her in the back. He hopped on in the passenger seat and the ambulance started to the hospital. "What's the patient's name miss..." "Beca... Beca Mitchell... and her name is Chloe Beale." Beca said.

It only took a few minutes for the ambulance to reach the hodpital, but to Beca, it took forever. The paramedics quickly opened the back doors and pulled out the gurney, where Chloe lay. They pushed in Chloe, Beca right on their tail, tears threatening to fall, but she did her best to stay strong. 'For Chloe' She thought. A doctor appeared when the went inside the ER and she stopped Beca on her tracks. "I'm sorry Ma'am but this is as far as we'll let you go. If you could please wait in the sitting area, I would greatly appreciate it. My name is Doctor Steele, and I will be your fiance's doctor. I was already informed that you would be arriving by a Cynthia Rose. I assure you, I will do my best to help Miss Beale." Beca could only nod since she couldn't get rid of the lump in her throat. A few minutes later, and Beca was still standing there, in front of the sitting room, when she heard an anguished voice. "Beca? Beca! What happened?! How is my little Chloe?!" Beca turned around and faced the older red head, who was Chloe's mother. She did her best to clear her throat, but struggled to find the right words.

Luckily, Beca's father rushed in, with a few other co-workers of Beca's and Chloe's. "Have they checked on her already?" How is she?" They all asked. Mr. Mitchell stood in front of his daughter, saving her from answering questions she didn't have the answers to yet and said in a stern voice, "Lay off Beca for a bit. I suggest we all wait until the doctor comes out and gives us the diagnosis." Everyone reluctantly sat in the chairs except for Mrs. Beale, Mr. Mitchell, and Beca. Both parents stood in front of Beca, with worried faces and pulled Beca to the side. "I'm so sorry sweetie..." Mr. Mitchell said while hugging her daughter. Beca only mumbled incoherent words and pulled away to look at Chloe's mother. "Beca, what happened to my daughter? How did this happen?" She asked in a demanding yet worried tone. Beca sighed and prepared herself to tell both parents the accident.

* * *

Yeah yeah.. It's a bit short but it was on purpose. This will be the shortest chapter in the story so calm your pits. This is only the introduction. Maybe I can get the next chapter up later tonight. It's only 8 pm here but I'm hungry. Lol. So leave a review if you want more. I will be updating another chapter though. but follow and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so like I said, I'd post the next chapter up later tonight. Its already 11 pm. so its not that late. Lol. Just a reminder. Italicized chapters are what's the past and normal text is what's going on in the present. Enjoy!

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter Two**

_The Barden Bar was always a busy place, but never had the performers felt so rushed. A very wealthy man, and good friend of the owner of the bar, Alice Mayer, wanted Alice's services to provide a wonderful performance for his wife. It was only eight in the morning when Alice called all her employers to come in no later than noon. So it was only thirty minutes until noon when everyone was finally there. All the performers were gathered around on the stage while Alice was on the bottom, explaining what today's occasion was. "So, tonight, I want you guys to sing and dance your best. My good friend Troy will be coming tonight with his wife for their anniversary. It's a surprise for his wife so you all better do your best. Now, I don't want you guys to do just any old regular performance. Make it special. I'm leaving my daughter, Linda, to set you all up." She then walked away and the rest of the crew just stayed there, waiting for that horrid daughter of Alice's, to hurry and tell them where they were supposed to go and do. _

_They waited for about fifteen minutes until she decided to show up with the assistant manager, Jessie Swanson. "Okay so you all can lave. I will plan everything. Come back in like about an hour or two kay?" She said. Everyone quickly began leaving when Linda spoke up, "Beca, can I speak to you for a moment?" Beca groaned and looked at Chloe, who had a scowl on her face. "I'll be right back babe. Don't want to get the dragon lady mad now do we?" Beca joked. Chloe giggled and pecked Bca's lips before saying, "Okay Becs. I'll be waiting outside for you." Beca smiled at her fiance and rubbed her tummy before Chloe turned around. She sighed happily as she watched Chloe walk out. How lucky he was that Chloe fell in love with her, she would never know. She then turned around to face Linda, who had an all too fake innocent smile on her face. "So Beca, you will be the star of the show since you're the most hottest in this bar." Beca grimaced at Linda's attempt to hit on her and decided to cut her off, not caring if she was her boss's daughter. "Yeah if that's all you gotta say or try to praise me or whatever, I'll just leave because I got my lady waiting for me." And with that, Beca walked out of the bar. Linda stood there, seething. She glared at Jessie when she heard him chuckle. "What do you expect? That she'll fall for your flattery? I've tried already, and it loks like all she can think about is that bitch, Chloe." "Don't worry Jess. I got something planned for that slut." Responded Linda while she stare at the stage. "So I want Beca up on our high balcony with Aubrey on the lower balcony across from her." Linda said. "But who's going to take the main stage?" Jessie asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Chloe will! With the rest of the group singing back up behind her!" Linda answered a bit too sweetly. "But wait, that would make the bitch stand out even more!" Linda sighed in annoyance at Jessie's obliviousness. "Don't worry Jessie... I got a surprise for Chloe that everyone will never forget." she said malisciously. _

_Later that day, after being directed and told how they were going to perform, it was time for the real thing. Beca sneaked in Chloe's dressing room to wish her girlfriend goodluck. "God Beca! you scared me!" Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "Sorry baby... I didn't mean to. Just wanted tocome and wish you luck." Beca said with a pout. Chloe turned around Beca's arms and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Goodluck kiss?" she asked."The dragon lady didn't let me rehearse." Linda didn't let Chloe practice on the stage because she wanted to '"keep it a surprise for everyone to see'" as she said. Before Beca went back to her room and finished dressing, she gave Chloe a passionate kiss and wished her luck. When it was time, and Alice had sat Troy and his wife front and center, the lights went out and the stage lights turned on. _

_Music started playing and Aubrey's spotlight was first. She sang a few lines when another spotlight was turned on and it was Beca who appeared on the higher balcony. The audience began to get excited at seeing Beca, since Bea was the newest addition to the bar and everyone loved how she performed. Finally, after Aubrey and Beca finished the first song, the curtains on the main stage opened and Chloe stepped up with the rest of the singers behind her. The three main singers, Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey, began to sing as the rest harmonized with them as back up. Chloe slowly mmade her way to the stairs of the stage when she slipped. Stepping near the edge of the stage,her foot instantly slipped and she fell foward. Landing right on a chair, belly hitting the top part of the chair, she yelped. She then fell from the chair and hit herself on the head, on the esge of the table, knocking her out. Both Beca's and Aubrey's eyes went wide but being Chloe's girlfried, Beca quickly shook herself into action and ran down to her lover, on the verge of tears. Everyone else began to whisper while others stared in complete shock and stood to check the scene out. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Yelled Beca, "Cynthia Rose, call an ambulance!" She pulled her red headed lover closer to her and whispered, "I'm right here baby... I won't leave you..."_

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 2! What did you guys think? Follow and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

It's only ten pm... Not sleepy at all. But I'm tired and bored ass hell... Lolol. another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter Three**

After waiting for a few hours, and everyone nervously waiting, the doors to the ER were opened. "Beca? Beca Mitchell?" Asked a nurse. Everyone jumped up and went to the nurse. "Uhm, I need Beca Mitchell." The nurse said again. Beca pushed through everyoneand stepped up. "How's Chloe?! Is she okay? Can I see her?! I need to see my girlfriend!" Beca demanded. The nurse took a few steps back, startled by Beca's tone and said, "Doctor Steele would like to have a word with you. Alone." Beca quirked an eyebrow but followed the nurse through the ER none the less. Doctor Steele was just getting out of a room when Beca and the nurse turned into the hallway. "There you are Beca. I apologize for the long wait, but we wanted to make sure Chloe was completely checked out." "How is she doc? Will she be fine? What about our baby?" "Miss Mitchell, please calm down. Miss Beale is finally stable. The hit on her head was pretty hard. She should wake up in a few hours though." "But what about my baby?!" The doctor ran her hand through her hair and sighed before continuing. "The impact she had on her stomach was pretty hard. She began bleeding when we got her into the room. There were some complications... But, I am very sorry Miss Mitchell... We couldn't save your child..."

Beca could no longer hear what the doctor was saying. She had zoned out and her eyes began to glisten. Her first thought what Chloe. How was she going to tell her beautiful, fiery girlfriend, that they lost their baby before bringing him or her into the world. She then thought about her father and Chloe's mother. Surely the older Beale would get highly upset and crash. her father would be heartbroken. He was so excited in having a grandkid. Then she thought about their friends. They would all grieve with the couple. On the brim of tears, Beca started feeling dizzy but managed to balance herself with the help of Doctor Steele, who snapped her out of her thoughts. "Miss Mitchell? Rebecca? Are you okay?" The doctor asked. Beca shook her head and cleared her throat and answered, "Yeah... I can stand on my own. It... It's just alot to take in... Can I see her?" "I'm sorry Miss Mitchell but at this very moment, we are still running a few tests to make sure we aren't missing anything more serious. You can go ahead and go back to the sitting room if you'd like. Would you like me to inform your parents about Chloe's condition?" Beca looked down as she was doing her best to stop the tears from coming and simply mumbled, "Yes please..."

Both women walked out and into the Lobby were everyone was anxiously waiting. Mrs. Beale and Mr. Mitchell were the first to jump at the sight of Beca. "Well? How is Chloe?!" They both asked but Beca simply ignored them and walked to the other side of the room. Aubrey and Cynthia Rose stood behind the parents of the couple to hear what the doctor had to say. "Well, to start, Chloe is finally stable. She does have a concussion from that hit on her head, considering that it was a hard hit and all. Unfortunatley, I do have some bad news." "Well, what is it?! How is my grandson?!" Demanded Mrs. Beale. The doctor gave her a sad looK and continued. "There was nothing we could do... The injury to her stomach was pretty serious. She had some internal bleeding and unfortunatley, when she hit, the baby was the first to get the damage." The doctor kept explaining what was going on with Chloe but Aubrey had heard enough. After hearing that Chloe lost the baby, she walked up to Beca and glared at her.

"It's all your fault. If you would have never showed up, none of this would've happened. Chloe would be happy with me. She wouldn't have to deal with all the bullshit you brought. I told Alice you weren't Barden material. You took it all from me." Beca looked up at Aubrey in pure disbelief. "Are you seriously making this about you Aubrey?! Head's up, this isn't about you. Shit! It isn't about me! As of right now, it's about being strong for Chloe and being there for er and support her and show her how much we all love her. Now, I'm sorry if I've made your life turn upside down. That wasn't what I was trying to do. However, don't you think that if Chloe would have wanted you, she would've fucking chosen you? You knew her for many more years than I did-" "Exactly! I've known Chloe all my life! You show up out of nowhere, three years ago, and you somehow take her from me. It's just not fair. I was her bestfriend all this time... Do you know how she'll react when she finds out about the baby?! She'll blame you Beca. You might've pulled through alot of shit togheter, you and her, but do you honestly think that you'll pull through this one? Your love won't be enough Beca. She'll hate you for what happened. Just let her go-" "How about you shut te fuck up?!"

Before both girls could lunge at each other, Cynthia Rose was already pulling Beca back while Stacy was holding on to Aubrey. "Girls you need to relax!" Cried Stacy. "No, fuxk this! Cynthia Rose, let me fucking go!" Cynthia Rose struggled holding te small brunette. Beca was able to free herself and se walked over to Aubrey, who was being pulled behind Stacy. "Beca..." Stacy warned but the small brunette ignored her and leaned over her, facing Aubrey. "Listen Aubrey, you might have been the leader and main star of the bar, you might've have been close to Chloe, and you still could be, but shit happens! Get the fuck over it! I love Chloe and she chose me. Now, I can quit Barden Bar if you fucking want me to but quit Chloe? Never. I have faith in our love so just back the fuck off. You could still have Chloe in your life as a bestfriend, if you fucking love her. Damn, if our positions were switched, I know I would rather much have that beautiful woman in my life as a friend than nothing at all! I would respect her decision in fucking choosing you!" Beca huffed out and walked back to the other side, leaving Aubrey with out words. "Come on you guys, calm down. We need to pull together for Chloe... And Beca..." Donald said.

Everyone sat back down and tried to get over the thick tension between the two girls. Aubrey, all of a sudden, stood up and left without saying a word to anyone. Beca on the other hand was doing her best to stop the tears from falling and tried to think of better times...

* * *

Aaaannddd that's chapter three for you guys! Honestly, this is my first angst story and idk how i'm doin wit it? Do i suck? :S is it good?

anyways, follow and review! Till next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I feel pretty bad ass for updating on three stories today so far. Lolol. I also have good news for those who have been reading my first fic, Creatures of the Night, I will get back to working on it for a few chapters again! Yaaayyy! Okay, so enjoy! :)

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter Four**

_"Come on Chloe, we need to go practice for tonight. I don't want Linda starting crap with me. She gets on my nerves!" Complained Aubrey. Chloe simply giggled while she grabbed her bag. Two younger girls that also had red hair stepped out of a room and rushed to hug their older sister. "Be careful sissy!" Said the youngest, Merida. Chloe kissed the top of Merida's head in response. She then looked up at the older of the two young ones. "Take care of mom and your sister while I'n gone, okay Cat? Mom's not feeling too well so you need to help her out today. I'll try to be back by midnight. Love you guys." Cat hugged Chloe goodbye and said, "Sure thing Chloe. Have fun and goodluck tonight!" Chloe smiled at her two sisters and turned to walk out when she heard Aubrey yelling from outside to hurry up. She jogged downstairs, where Aubrey was waiting, and they left the complex. _

_They were walking to Barden Bar and were waiting for the light. When the walk sign turned on, both girls began crossing the street when a car honked at them and caused Chloe to dropp her purse and a few of her belongings. She turnes back to quickly pick them up, while Aubrey kept walking, and both failing to see a car speeding. As soon as Chloe finished gathering her stuff, she heard someone shouting. "Hey watch out!" Too fast to process what was going on, Chloe felt someone hold on to her as they pushed her off the street and out of the car's way. "Watch where you're fucking driving you asshole!" Yelled the person who was holding on to Chloe. "Chloe!" She heard Aubrey yell. The stranger carefully lifted herself off of Chloe and helped the red head up as well and helped her gather her things while Aubrey ran back to them. "Oh my god! Chloe, hun, are you okay?" Aubrey asked. Chloe just stood there, trying to see her rescuers's face since their face was covered with a hoodie. _

_"Chloe! Are you okay?" Aubrey asked again, this time bringing Chloe back down. "Huh? Oh yeah... I'm good. I'm okay... Uhmm... Thanks, for pushing me out of the way... Uhmm..." Chloe paused, hopefully getting her rescuer's name. Instead of getting her name though, she got her face as she slowly pulled her hoody down after looking around. "Yeah, don't mention it. Just be careful next time okay? Some assholes are too stupid to actually watch the rode like their supposed to. You'll be okay on your own though right?" The girl asked. Chloe was still shocked in the girl's appearance. She now saw how snaller the other girl wasad had brunette hair, but what really captivated her was the girl's eyes. They seemed gray but taking another look, she saw that they were mixed with a light blue. "Yeah, she'll be fine! Now if you excuse us, we need to go to work. We're already late." Aubrey snapped, not liking how Chloe was staring at this stranger. The girl simply chuckled though as Aubrey pulled Chloe away. "Okay, just making sure! Better keep an eye on her!" the girl yelled back jokingly._

_ "God can you believe that girl Chloe?!" "..." "Chloe?" "..." "Chloe!" "Hmm? Wha?" Aubrey stopped and stared at Chloe. "I said can you believe that girl? Thinking I can't watch -" "I didn't get her name." chloe says, cutting Aubrey off. Chloe, what are you-" "Her name Aubrey! She didn't tell me her name! She had really amazing eyes... hmmm.. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen her around town before. Have you?" Chloe asks. Aubrey simply stares at Chloes in pure disblief. "Are you kidding me Chloe?" "What? I'm being serious! She was pretty." Chloe says, starting to walk again. Aubrey only scoffs and decides to let it go for now as they make their way to Barden's Bar._

_Practice was a bit rough that day since Aubrey and Linda could only argue most of the rehearsal for tonight. They did however, perform amazingly and Chloe was thrilled. It was forty past eleven and Chloe decided to be done for the day after doing three performances. She looked for Aubrey and found the girl in her dressing room, putting on a different outfit. "Leaving already Chloe? You should wait for me. This is my last performance. I'll walk you home. As your bestfriend, I need to make sure you get home safe." Chloe smiled at Aubrey and shook her head. "No it's okay Brey. If I wait for you, I'll be home later and I don't want to leave my family waiting too long. Goodluck on your performance though." "Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow then Chloe." "Kay kay!" Chloe said, hugging her bestfriend. "You just sounded like your little sister Cat, you know that?" Aubrey chuckled. Chloe simply grinned and turned around. She then went to Alice and told her she was done with her performances, so she was leaving. Alice only nodded and dismissed Chloe. _

_The bubbly red head starting making her way to her home. Walking for a few streets, she felt someone watching her. She slowly turned around and saw two men walking behind her. Getting a bit nervous, she picked up her pace. Passing another street, one of the men whistled and called out to her. "Hey lil mama! Let me get some of that!" Chloe, beginning to get scared, broke into a run. The two men started laughing as they began to run after her. Catching up quickly, the pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. "We just wanna have some fun. Let's go have some fun lil momma?" Slurred one of the men, sliding his arm down her arm. Chloe squirmed in disgust and began to cry. "Awww don't cry sweetie... Only reason you should cry is to beg for us to give you more." Said the one who was holding her. "Ey, hold on to 'er." grumled the taller one as he fumbled with his pants. Chloe closed her eyes, waiting for te pain to come but didn't. Instead, she heard a familiar voice speak up. _

_"What the fuck do you thing you two are doing?!" Chloe opened her eyes and saw that behind the two men, there stood her savior. "None of yo business shawty... Unless you want in." slurred the tall one. "You fucking wish you pig. Now, I suggest you leave her alone, before something bad happens to the both of you." The small brunette said in a rather calm voice. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Taunted the guy holding on to Chloe. The two men chuckled when the brunette stayed quiet but stopped when she charged to the taller one, and punching him square on the jaw. "Fuck this bitch can throw a punch! Bitch busted my lip!" complained the guy as he got back up. He moved to punch back but the brunette was quicker. She kneed the man right on the balls and punched his face again, knocking him out. She then looked to the other guy who was holding on to Chloe and only raised her eyebrow. "Well do you want to learn the hard way? Or are you going to do as I say? Get the fuck out of here and let her go." The man thought about it for a minute but yelped when he felt teeth sink into his hand. He pushed Chloe away but not before slapping her. The brunette caught Chloe before she fell and sighed, looking at the guy. "Wrong move idiot." Before the guy could react, Beca had tackled the guy and they crashed into a few trashcans. He managed to roll away from the brunette and they both quickly got up. He then swung nd tried to punh but she easily blocked it, picked up the lid from one of the trashcans and slammed his head against it. He wobbled back, muttering a few incoherent words before falling down._

_ "Twice in one day 'Chloe' that you needed rescuing." The brunette said walking up to Chloe. "How- how do you know my name?" "Your blonde friend called you in the morning when I saved you from that car." "Oh... Right... Thanks, again... Thank you so much... Who knows what could've happened if you didn't come in time... They would've r...a.." "Hey it's okay. There there..." The brunette comforted as Chloe began to cry. "Can I please get your name? I'd like to thank my rescuer properly." Sniffled Chloe as she pulled away from the shorter woman's arms. "I'm Beca... Beca Mitchell." Beca smirked. "Beca... Well thank you very much for saving me twice Beca. I'm Chloe Beale." Chloe said a little more happier now that she knew her rescuer's name. "That's a pretty name you have. It suits you Chlo." Beca said with a smile. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the nickname to her already short name but didn't say anything about it. "I know we only just met, but could you please walk me to my home? I'd feel alot safer knowing you'd walk me. Please Becs?" Chloe asked. Beca chuckled and shook her head at her nickname. "So Becs huh? Okay. Sure. I'll walk you home."_

* * *

Awww yeahhh! Three updates in one day! I'm fuckin awesome! Lolol.

Well, what do you guys think about how Chloe and Beca met?

what do you think is gonna happen in the present?

stay tuned to find out ya'll mofos! Follow and review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Awww yeahh! Another update on the same day! Lolol.

Ok, so i just wanna say somethin really quiCk. some people have asked why I dnt reply to teir reviews... I do! I pm you in response to your reviews. ALWAYS! Ok back to what i was saying, ENJOY!

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter Five**

The whole night was spent in anxiety. Through the whole night, Beca, her dad, and Chloe's mother waited for any news. As it kept getting later, more of Beca's co-workers left. They said they would come back later, and wished the best for the Mitchel-Beale family.

The next morning, Beca was awakened by her father, who was nudging her awake. "Beca. Beca!" "Huh- what? How's Chloe?!" She asked, straightening up. "She's awake. Lucinda is with Chloe right now. She said since she's her mother, and you were still asleep, she'd go check on her first." Beca stood up and looked around. She saw the younger siblings of her dear fiance sitting on the side, crying their eyes out. She rushed to them and wrapped her arms around them, giving them a big bear hug. Cat and Merida fell into the embrace and hugged Beca back. After a few minutes, they pulled away and looked at each other. Beca saw a few tears on both of the girls' faces and wiped the tears away with a sad smile. "When did you guys get here?" Beca asked after kissing both redheads on the top of their heads. "About fifteen, twenty minutes ago. Give or take." Cat replied with a soft smile. "She's awake... You know?" Beca asked. Both siblings nodded. Merida then went with Mr. Mitchell when he asked if she was hungry while Beca pulled Cat to the side. "Did... Did your mom tell you? Ab-" "That you guys lost the baby? Yes." Cat said with tears ready to spill again. "Hey hey hey! Don't cry Kitty-Cat... We gotta stay strong for your sister." Comforted Beca.

"Beca... Chloe would like to see you..." Said the oldest Beale as she entered the lobby. Beca quickly stood up and looked at the mother of her girlfriend with worry in her eyes "How is she Mrs. Beale?" Mrs. Beale looked at Beca and only gave her a frown. Beca made her way through the hallways untik she reached Chloe's room. Doctor Steele was checking Chloe's monitor when Beca stepped in. "Ah! Beca! Can I please have a word with you outside?" Beca sighed but complied with the doctor and stepped outside. "How is she doc?" "She's fine. However, she is still very weak and fragile. So any kind of news can easily set her off and hurt her. So I suggest you don't tell her about the baby just yet. I already spoke to her mother and your father, and they agreed to not telling her yet. We have to wait till she gets stronger before we give her any sorts of news that can affect her in a negative way." Explained Doctor Steele. After having their quick talk, Doctor Steele walked down the hallway while Beca went back inside Chloe's room.

Once she stepped inside, Beca felt the urge to cry at seeing how weak and pale Chloe looked. Quietly, she approached the bubbly red head and slipped her hand with Chloe's. Chloe then slowly opened her light, electric blue eyes and met dark, gray-blue eyes. "Hey." Beca choked out. "Hey back..." Chloe answered with a raspy voice. "How are you feeling babe?" Beca asked, leaning on the bed to get closer to Chloe, without hurting her. "Tired... Weak... My head hurts..." "Well, you did take a pretty hard hit on the head baby... I'm just glad you're okay though." Beca said as she kissed Chloe's hand. Chloe gave Beca a small smile but it quickly turned into a frown. "How's the baby? Is he okay?" Beca gulped and avoided eye contact for a quick second. "Chlo, get some rest. You need to recover properly." "No. I don't need to rest. I need to know how my baby is. How is our baby doing Beca?" Beca began to panic internally as she thought of what to tell her lover. "I don't know Chlo. I'll go get the docto-" "Beca. I know you know. I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me what's going on with our baby. Tell me please Beca!" Chloe began to get more and more distraught and the monitor began to beep more loudly.

Battling herself mentally, Beca decided to just tell Chloe the truth when she saw how Chloe was crying and struggling to get up. "Baby! Babe... Stop fighting and pushing yourself. You're still weak." Beca reasoned. Chloe shook her head but stopped trying to get out of bed. "Beca... Please! Please tell me how our baby is doing..." Chloe pleaded. Beca gave a defeated sigh and took Chloe's hand again with her own. She gave it a kiss before looking back into the eyes of the woman she fell madly in love with. "Chloe, you fell pretty hard on that chair. There were some complications... The doc said that she tried to save our baby, but..." Beca couldn't keep going as she felt a huge lumo form in her throat again. "No... no... No! My baby is fine Beca! Our baby isn't gone Becs! That can't be true Beca!" Chloe was in tears as she pushed Beca's hand away and shook her head as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Our baby is fine Beca! He can't be gone!" Beca was heartbroken at seeing how torn Chloe was. She tried to comfort the red head but was only pushed away. "You're lying!" Chloe cried out. "I'm sorry Chlo... I wish it wasn't true... But... Our baby's gone..."

* * *

Please don't kill me! i know i know... things are really turning out bad with Chloe and Beca. i will be updating again this week though. Follow and review if you want to know what happens next! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Soooooo... I'm sorry it's been about a week since i updated. Shit. I can't remember if it was a week already. Lol. So, I just realized that I have Cat in this story. Lol. I feel stupid for forgetting. Hahah. Anyways, I was thinking of makig it a crossover with Victorious since it will have some of the characters but idk cause they won't be a BIG part or anythin. Just Cat since she's a sister and maybe Tori. Idk. WHat do you guys think? Anyways, here's another chapter for those of you who have been anxiously waiting! I won't say to enjoy it cause this is goin to be another sad chapter but it has to be done!

* * *

**~~~Dearly Beloved~~~**

**Chapter Six**

"Chloe! You need to calm down babe!" Chloe shook her head and refused to listen to Beca. Struggling to set herself free from the wires hooked on her and from Beca's arms, she easily tired herself out, but kept crying and shouting out. Doctor Steele, Mr. Mitchell, and Mrs. Beale hurried inside the room to see Chloe struggling in the bed. "Chloe! Chloe, sweetie, listen to me, you need to calm down!" Cried Mrs. Beale as she rushed to the other side of Chloe's bed. "No! I want my baby! He ca-an't be gone!" Chloe cried. Mr. Mitchell pulled his daughter back to let the nurse sedate Chloe. Within the next few seconds, Chloe calmed down. The others then quickly went out and that's when Beca began to panic.

Beca rushed out of the hallways and into the lobby and began pacing around. Mrs. Beale and her dather came rushing after her. "What did you do?! You told my daughter about the baby?!" Mrs. Beale said, towering over Beca. "I-I didn't know what else to do! She knew something was up! I couldn't lie to her! She'd know! She wanted me to tell her and I'm pretty sure that if I didn't tell her, she would have freaked out much worse!" Beca snapped back. What she didn't expect though, was for Mrs. Beale to start hitting at her chest as she cried out. "It's all your fault! If you would'be never came into her life, she wouldn't be hurt!" Beca simply stood there, finally letting the tears flow out, as the older Beale kept trying to hit her. "Mom! Leave Beca alone! We all know this was not her fault at all!" Shouted Cat. Mr. Mitchell then wrapped his arms around Mrs. Beale and carried her to a seat. He then began to try to calm her down on with the help of the youngest Beale, Merida, while Cat went to comfort Beca.

"You do know it's not your fault right?" Cat asked. Beca only nodded and kept looking down. "She does have a point though... If I never got with Chloe, this wouldn't-" "Don't you dare finish that sentence Beca! We both know that's not true! If you wouldn't have came to Chloe's life, she wouldn't be here at all! That's far worse than this! At least she's still alive! You need to see the positive Beca!" Cat scolded. Beca finally looked up and gave a small chuckle. "Hm... It seems you really are Chlo's sister. You have that same bubbly, positive personality." Cat smiled and hugged Beca. "Of course! The only difference is that I can think of more happy thoughts! Like rainbows and unicorns! You know, one time, when I was hanging out with Tori- unnghh! Beca!" Cat cried when Beca cut her off by squeezing her in the embrace.

"You were beginning to get side tracked. Had to cut you off. I wonder how Tori can keep up with your thoughts." Beca said with a slight smirk. They all then sat down as they waited for more news on Chloe. A few friends came by to see how Chloe and Beca were doing. The only ones who decided to stay were Cynthia Rose, Donald, and Stacy. Cat and Merida had left since they still had to go to school. It wasn't till noon, when Doctor Steele had finally stepped into the lobby. Everyone immediately stood up and walked up to the doctor. "Well Doctor? How is she?" Mrs. Beale asked. Doctor Steele fixed her glasses and looked at the group. "Well, the news really did a toll on her. She's really weak right now, but, Chloe did tell me that she demanded for Beca to tell her. We, as a hospital, have a policy where if the patient wants to know information, it's best to oblige. Beca did good in just telling her. It would have been worse if she denied telling Chloe so this wasn't her fault. Chloe's sleeping at the moment and I don't think it would be a good idea for her to have any visitors for the rest of the day. I'm really sorry."

Doctor Steele then walked away and left Beca and the friends and family alone for some space. "Beca? I'm... Sorry... I, shouldn't hae blame. You..." Mrs. Beale tried apologizing. Beca shook her head and gave a soft smile to the woman. "It's okay. I understand. There's no need to apologize." She then sat in the back with her friends and coworkers in silence. Cynthia Rose then broke the silence by quickly sitting up and stomping her feet on the floor. "What if what happened to Chloe wasn't just a simple accident? What if someone actually caused for Chloe to get hurt!?" Donald, Stacy, and Beca all quirked theor eyebrows in confusion and waited for Cynthia rose to continue. She got up from her seat and turned to the other three. "I mean, think about it you guys! It's not some fucking rocket science! Through the years that Donal and I have worked there, no one has ever fallen or slipped on that stage! Stacy! Since you started working here, two years ago, did you ever see an accident like that happen?" Stacy thought about it for a while and shook her head no. Beca then stood up and looked out the window.

"So what are you saying Cynthia? You think someone did something to the floor so Chloe could get hurt?" The other three shared a look and Stacy answered. "It could be possible Beca." Beca then turned around to look at her friends. Did she think some one was really that cold blooded and heartless to hurt someone as sweet as Chloe? She didn't know but even she had to admit that her friends had a point. She then sighed and gave a small nod. "Okay.. You think you guys can check the stage out and try to think of who would hurt Chlo?" She asked. All three coworkers nodded and excused themmselves from the hospital. Beca then stood up and joined her father and Chloe's mother. "Where'd Cynthia and the other two go?" Asked Mr. Mitchell. Beca ran a hand through her hair and slumped into a seat. "They went to go check some things at the bar." Beca replied dully. Mr. Mitchell only nodded and hugged his daughter from the side. "It's going to be okay. She's strong you know. And she has you if anything does get worse. But we can't afford to think about that. Remember when you introduced Chloe to me? You were really happy." Beca smiled at the memory. "Yeah... That was probably one of the best days in my life..."

* * *

Well damnn! Cynthia Rose is on to bishes! Lolol. Will she be able to find out what happened with the help of Donald and Stacy? Shiit was intense last chapter and sort of in this chapter. And I promised my bish beta, LostLove, that I wouldn't end this chapter sad. So those that were sufferin from the angst, thank her punk ass cause I was thinking of making this even more sad to make yall suffer more. Lolol. Well, you guys know what to do. Follow and Review! :)


End file.
